The Amazing Stiles man
by Exces
Summary: L'enfant n'est pas prodige mais il a quelque chose qui fait de lui un cas à part. Il a quelque chose... Il est rusé.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes **: Bon, on laisse les pairings de côté, on laisse les autres et on lève son verre pour le petit Stilinski ! Voici donc un recueil de fic sur notre personnage préféré, Stiles le malin un peu maladroit mais si drôle et essentiel à la série. Aimons-le bien, aimons-le tendre. Stiles, tu es le meilleur ! On t'aime ! Alors si comme moi, vous le portez haut dans votre cœur, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à partager vos idées. Exces, votre dévouée, s'accordera à tous vos plus précieux petits plaisirs. _Good luck !_

**Et la nuit, il l'oublia**

« Ils m'ont congédié pour un moment. »

Aucun des deux n'y croyait.

« Ils...ils t'ont dit que c'était temporaire ?

-En fait, non. »

Les yeux de Stiles lui brûlaient. Il ouvrait la bouche, faisant au passage craquer sa mâchoire, pour s'empêcher de pleurer et un peu aussi pour mieux faire passer l'info. Son estomac lui balançait des remontées acides et le sang cognait violemment au creux de ses mains. Il se sentait fou de rage mais, en même temps, d'une stupidité sans pareil.

La culpabilité était à son top niveau. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu arriver à un tel sommet d'horreur.

« Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas en colère contre moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je suis assez détruit comme ça pour en plus ne pas avoir à crier sur mon fils. »

C'était...c'était bien plus cruel que n'importe quelle punition possible.

La voix usée de son père lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n'avait pas revu un tel air d'abandon depuis des années sur son visage d'homme droit. Il y avait lu bien des choses, l'épuisement, l'attendrissement, l'amour, la lassitude, mais pas l'acceptation rude et désolée : il lui imposait un tableau de tristesse dont la vue lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il se sentait le plus misérable des gamins. Il ne lui restait déjà qu'un parent, et le voilà relevé de ses fonctions par sa faute. Lui qui ne cherchait que son bien. Lui qui l'avait soutenu dans ses bêtises, qui lui avait permis de suivre ses enquêtes et qui faisait toujours passer son bonheur avant le sien.

Stiles se disait qu'il ne devait pas exister pire enfant au monde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir arraché lui-même son insigne du torse du héros. Il lui semblait que c'était lui le briseur de bonnes choses dans cette baraque.

Et cette réalisation lui fit ouvrir plus grand encore la gueule pour crier, dans l'action, mais sans aucun bruit. Les larmes coulaient maintenant que le seul spectateur était rentré, le laissant seul derrière.

Il avait abandonné le seul qui importait réellement. La main autour de la gorge, il cherchait une solution ou peut-être juste un soulagement à toute cette douleur surprise qu'il n'avait juste pas vu venir.

Il frappa son poing contre le béton. Il n'arriva quasi pas à s'y faire mal. Il ferma les yeux sous la pression de sa poitrine. Il manquait d'air : il se détestait avec une force sans précédent.

Il se traîna avec grande peine jusqu'à la Jeep. Assis, il laissa son front reposer contre le volant. Ses sanglots commencèrent le concerto et pour au moins dix longues minutes, il pleura comme un enfant en s'insultant de tout ce qu'il fût possible de se reprocher dans une vie.

« Je suis idiot...un imbécile sans cervelle...un pauvre con qui ne mesure rien...qui n'aide personne...le plus piètre des Batman...le plus connard des fils à papa... »

La litanie était abominable à entendre et lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il tournait martyr pendant que Scott l'attendait chez lui depuis un petit moment déjà. Alors quand il reçut son message de mécontentement, il s'essuya les yeux, la bouche en arc-de-cercle et le nez humide, se maudissant d'être seulement un homme.

Il marmonna pour se donner du courage :

« Je dois au moins aider Scott...'manquerait plus que je devienne le pire ami du monde de surplus. »

Le regard brouillé et le cœur à l'envers, bousillé et pitoyable, il s'engagea sur la route. Ses yeux prirent une teinte livide et il s'interdit toute nouvelle émotion. Devenu insensible à l'air et au monde, il se promit de devenir plus fort et de mieux faire les choses.

Il avait déçu un père, il avait raté quelque chose dans sa vie : l'acte ne serait plus jamais ré-exécuté, que ce soit pour sauver untel ou pour servir celui-ci.

* * *

Pauvre petit cœur...j'en ai souffert tout comme lui de ce moment. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous revoir pour la suite, et désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je vous aime, les louveteaux !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :** Je suis fan des monologues. Vraiment, vraiment fort. Comme dans du Beckett avec l'aveugle qui cause de la nuit ou le plan moyen sur Yoko dans Love Exposure. Les monologues ça transcende. Ça dit tout. Ça nique l'échange et ça laisse des trous. La contrebasse est un bouquin sur un monologue et du coup, le personnage à la fin est totalement bousillé et vide. Les monologues ça crève. Ça dit tout et c'est très vrai._Good luck !_

**Il est alangui, paisible**

« Je pense que...je ne pense pas que je suis intelligent. Plutôt du genre dégourdi. Je me démerde. Je fais avec ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas de particularité, j'ai même des troubles de l'attention. J'ai des intérêts peu communs qui jouent souvent contre moi. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui veulent sauver tout le monde. Je veux juste sauver ceux que j'aime. Je m'attache trop facilement et trop fort. Comme je ne le dis pas, ça passe encore. Avec mes exubérances, on me pense incapable de sentiments bien profonds. Je suis le clown de la troupe. Je suis un peu un agent double, genre, on croit que je suis le gamin gentil mais je veille à tout et je suis le roi de la manigance. Autant, je manque de confiance en moi mais ça aussi, je peux faire avec. »

C'était un jour où la fenêtre de Stiles était fermée, pour changer. Son père dormait, il n'était pas encore minuit. Il aurait préféré avoir cette crise de parole en pleine journée avec le soleil dans le dos. Il avait un cas d'insomnie collante. Dormir lui semblait inutile et impossible.

« Je suis le plus adapté des mecs. Quand tu refoules un max, tu es censé être capable de tout. Outre saisir la fille que tu admires et veux depuis des années. Mais ça, c'est un autre combat...ce n'est pas moi le problème. C'est elle. Elle se refuse le meilleur et a fini par s'enticher du plus con des bobos. Jackson doit bien avoir quelques qualités...bien cachées, je sais pas, dans son pantalon ? Elle a joué mais s'est faite avoir. »

Il ne murmurait pas. Il espérait peut-être, qu'en un sens, on l'entende. Il s'ennuyait sévère.

« Tu sais que Lydia est parfaite, hein ? Elle a un esprit vif et des manières de reine. Si elle s'en donnait la peine, elle pourrait régner sur tout un peuple et, accessoirement, faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais ça...ce sont des choses qui ne se commandent pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. J'ai fait quelques erreurs d'analyse, de surplus. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait s'intéresser à moi...comme je pense à beaucoup de choses, souvent je ne m'y retrouve pas. »

La pause marquée n'était pas par manque de choses à dire. Il jouait sur l'effet. Il essayait de s'impressionner lui-même, faute d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre près de lui.

« Mais quoi ? C'est comme ça. On se joue tous des tours quand on réfléchit trop. Enfin, c'est pas un souci pour toi, je suppose. À moins que...à moins qu'un reflet soit une projection de soi venant d'un univers parallèle et là on est dans la merde parce que comment tu vas me juger maintenant ? »

Le miroir ne lui répondit pas. Ouf ! Tant mieux ! Ça n'aurait pas fait bon genre que son reflet se foute de lui quand il s'entraînait à perfectionner son sens du discours. C'était très laborieux. Et sûrement vain. Il s'ennuyait, de toute manière.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'élira président. »

Pas qu'il le veuille vraiment ou qu'il en soit capable. Quoique capable...il pourrait le faire. Il avait des capacités dans le milieu relationnel. En fait, il savait lire les gens mais eux ne semblaient pas apprécier. En réalité, il ne pourrait jamais être chef d'État.

Mince, une porte qui se fermait devant lui... Il pourrait toujours devenir prof d'éco. Ce serait de la branlette comme job et il pardonnerait à ses élèves des hors sujets sur la circoncision ou la théorie de l'homme moderne dépossédé de sa propre identité.

Et merde, non, non, c'était foireux de se projeter dans l'avenir alors que son cul risquait la mort tous les jours.

« Je pourrais devenir prestidigitateur. La maladresse pourrait me faire passer pour un mec adroit. »

Ouais, non, toujours pas. C'était fumeux de se voir sur une corde alors qu'il peinait déjà à se débarrasser de celle qu'il avait autour du cou depuis des mois.

« Dresseur de bêtes sauvages ? »

Il pensa à Derek. Il le dresserait bien, celui-là, définitivement...

« Oh mon Dieu, certainement pas ! »

Son souffle s'emballa. Il était hors d'atteinte, pas de lien, pas de pensée. Il aurait aimé être un môme normal ou alors un être surnaturel. Il était pris entre les deux et cela donnait une conscience déglinguée.

« Je pourrais élever des enfants...leur raconter des histoires. Je pourrais écrire un roman. Je pourrais changer le monde. Je dois être de ceux qui en sont capables. »

Il ne disait ça que parce qu'un jour, on le lui avait dit. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé tout seul. Mais maintenant que l'idée avait fleuri sous sa caboche...il y croyait. Il se sentait au moins la force à ça.

* * *

Il est beau l'infortuné. Désolée s'il y a des fautes/oublis. Je sais pas pourquoi je vous écris mais je vous aime, d'accord ?


End file.
